Loki's show
by LonelyD
Summary: Loki rêve de devenir le maître d'Asgard. Il s'est toujours écrasé face à son frère, Thor, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera pas faire. Loki vaincra et Asgard lui appartiendra. Fin alternative.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.**

**Je me suis essayée à un petit drabble sur le film Thor. Un univers alternatif de Thor puisque la fin n'a rien à voir avec celle du film, travaillé du point de vue de Loki. Je me suis même permise d'introduire l'Enchantersse, même si, je dois l'avouer, elle ne sert pas à très grand rôle. On dira que c'est un simple clin d'oeil aux comics.**

* * *

Loki avait rêvé toute sa vie de pouvoir surpasser son frère. Il était toujours passé après lui. Lorsque l'on parlait de lui c'était pour s'en moquer. C'était le Dieu prétentieux et rusé, vicieux et envieux d'Asgard. Jamais on ne l'avait invoqué pour quoique se fusse de bon. C'était son frère ou son soit disant père que l'on appelait à l'aide, lui était délaissé. Il avait imaginé sa vengeance des années durant. Il avait espéré qu'un jour son tour viendrait. Il réclamait une revanche. Il voulait le trône, il voulait le pouvoir. Et il était certain, il battrait son frère.

Loki, la rage se noyant dans ses yeux lança un ultime sort à celui dont il avait partagé la vie, à celui qu'il avait envié pendant des années, à celui qu'il avait malgré lui, aimé. La force de Loki percuta le marteau de Thor qui s'écroula. Il envoya un deuxième enchantement, qui fut arrêté cette fois-ci par son frère. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se relever.

« Lève toi et bats toi! Montre leur comme Thor est fort, comme il mérite ce trône qu'il a tant voulu! Montre leur Thor! »

Ces mots venaient du fond de son cœur froid. Plus qu'il ne les hurlait, il les crachait, les vomissait presque. Toute sa haine lui restait coincée en travers de la gorge. Il le tuerait peut-être ce soir mais jamais il ne tomberait devant lui. Thor était belliqueux, il ne méritait aucunement Asgard.

Il évacuait ses maux par la parole, frappant toujours plus fort son frère, dont le visage était désormais balafré. Ce dernier trouva cependant la force de se relever et d'envoyer son marteau dans la mâchoire de Loki qui s'écrasa sur le pont reliant Asgard aux autres mondes. Le Dieu recula lorsqu'il vit son frère, plus menaçant que jamais, s'approcher de lui. Il poussa sur ses jambes pour le séparer de la distance de plus en plus courte qui le séparait de Thor. Les yeux brillants de ce dernier lui lançaient des éclairs. C'était la même fureur qu'il avait parfois pu lire dans le regard d'Odin, celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son père.

« Qui de nous deux doit se battre Loki? Relève toi et montre moi ce que tu sais faire! Espèce de lâche. »

Thor cogna de nouveau son frère à l'aide de son marteau. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et se retrouva face contre terre. Il tenta de se hisser sur ses membres mais Thor jeta son marteau sur son dos. Les sévisses que lui infligeait son frère le firent crier de douleur. Ses membres meurtris tremblèrent. Il s'effondra sous son poids, le souffle coupé.

« Tu as trahi ton royaume, tes sujets, ta famille, ton père et ton propre frère. Comment as-tu pu Loki? Comment as-tu pu? Tu es mon frère. »

Loki se mit sur le dos, allongé sur le pont. Il haletait, chaque respiration lui lacérait les poumons. Les yeux de son frère était rempli de pitié. Thor n'avait jamais voulu se battre contre son frère que toujours il avait aimé. Il l'avait toujours pris pour son égal et c'était peut-être le seul à l'avoir fait. Il lui avait fait confiance. Thor aimait Loki plus que n'importe qui.

« Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Quand notre père t'apprenait le combat, on m'a envoyé chez les enchanteurs pour m'apprendre la magie. Quand on invoquait un Dieu pour trouver du courage et de la force, c'était toi que l'on invoquait. On contait mes histoires pour faire peur aux enfants ou pire encore, se moquer de moi. J'ai été raillé pendant des années, par Midgard et Asgard réunis. J'ai été vu comme un minable pitre incapable de quoique ce soit. Alors que toi, Thor, tu étais admiré quand bien même tu ne pensais qu'à te battre. Le trône n'était qu'une excuse pour la guerre, mais sache qu'il n'y a pas que la guerre, mon frère. Il y a également le pouvoir. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas me prendre mon heure de gloire. »

Loki se releva et lança un sort à son frère qui riposta à l'aide de son marteau. Le combat était rude. Les deux frères se tuaient littéralement du regard. Aucun d'eux ne céderaient. Loki ne laisserait pas son frère l'humilier une fois de plus. Thor perdrait, Loki pourrait récupérer le trône d'Odin et il régnerait enfin sur Asgard.

Le lien qui reliait les deux Dieux fut rompu. Thor chut et s'en fut fini. Son frère le repoussa jusqu'au Bifröst où Heimdall avait été neutralisé un peu plus tôt par l'Enchanteresse, le Dieu sombrait désormais dans un profond sommeil. Thor disparut, envoyé à Midgard sans moyen de retour possible. Loki étira ses lèvres jusqu'à former ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Il quitta le pont et retourna au temple où son père était toujours endormi. Il veillerait à ce que le sommeil d'Odin n'ait plus de fin.

Loki entra dans la salle du trône, l'Enchanteresse l'y attendait déjà, ses yeux se délectant de l'image victorieuse que lui apportait le nouveau maître d'Asgard.

« - Je savais que tu réussirais Loki, lui dit-elle d'une voix suave.

- Moi aussi. »

Il s'assit sur le trône, sa fourche en main. L'Enchanteresse s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Il sourit de plus belle, une expression malsaine pendue à ses lèvres.

« Asgard est à moi. »


End file.
